This invention relates to novel polymeric compounds which are essentially composed of carbon, nitrogen and hydrogen and have s-triazine rings linked two-dimensionally and methods of preparing the novel compounds. The novel polymeric compounds are very interesting as fluorescent materials and, besides, will be useful as lubricating materials, semiconductive functional materials or heat resistant polymers.
Melamine resins have s-triazine rings in their molecules, but melamine resins are amorphous since the triazine rings are linked three-dimensionally disorderly. s-Triazine ring has six .pi.-electrons, and the six atoms (three carbon atoms and three nitrogen atoms) that constitute the ring are in the same plane. Accordingly it is expectable that an optically and electrically important polymer will be obtained if s-triazine rings can be linked so as to extend two-dimensionally. However, until now no polymer of such a structure has been produced.